South Park & SVTFOE: Fantasy of Magic Pilot
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: An experiment of South Park and Star Versus The Forces of Evil in Fantady Games. Paladin Butters discovers a world of magic in society and blows his cover. What happens next, is gonna get little bit weird.


SP & SVTFOE Experiment Pilot

SVTFOE Challenge by Rose C Marsh

(Owned by Comedy Central and Disney XD respectively)

(Fresh Pitch)

It was then at that moment where the crew has decided to play Fantasy for old time's sake, but everyone's in teams, sort of like Final Fantasy, though the boys are playing in fours, not in Threes.

It has not been long before everyone had anyone to fight except for the casual npcs: Lazy Bums, Rednecks, Raisin Girls, Crab People, Forest Critters, Social Justice Warriors and a whole lot of crazy ****.

Things got weirder and weider everyday. But it seems that's it's not the only thing wrong, for this morning was the strangest one yet.

(This takes place after the Final Episode of SVTFOE: Where Mewni and Earth merged with no magic. Following Starco's Character Arc in SP Vs KND Franchise, only a fresh new start.)

Paladin Butters discovered the Oracle, who was the Ad living among society, Leslie Meyers.

Leslie the Oracle was enjoying her coffee at Tweak Bros, a light Frap with Caramel while reading the school news.

"Oracle Leslie!" Butters ran by and took a seat near her.

"I see that Paladin Butters arrived for an urgent mission." Said Leslie.

"Mission?" Asked Butters. "I was just asked by Kyle of the Drow Elves to pick you up for a feast at the Grand Wizard's house! Everyone's going to be there! Goblin Pip, Jimmy the Bard, everyone!"

"Butters..." Leslie held Butters's hands and looked straight into his eyes. "Would you like to see a world of magical creatures living amongst human beings?"

"Um, sure?" Butters looked confused but was teleported through magic, also known as Leslie's Glitchgirl Superpowers, into a world named Mewnearth.

Butters was gobsmacked by the way the new world is.

Butters ran off to look at everyone in the society.

Mermaids splashing around in rivers. Unicorns in the clouds where the helicopters be with the dragons. Giants tiptoeing along the roads.

"I'M HOME, ******ES!" Butters screamed at the top of his lungs with his Magic Aura revealing to everyone in sight. Everyone heard Butters, who looked back at Leslie, who's hiding in the bushes.

"Hey! That kid just sweared!" said a Mermaid.

"Totally crazy!" Said the other one. "Wait! Is that Magic?!"

As Butters quickly gained fear, hid Magical Aura faded. He then runs away.

Leslie runs deeper into a forest.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Butters cried out, when suddenly, a large spider beast came out. "GAAH!" Butters screamed out, but gained confidence. "You can never scare away Paladin Butters! ATTACK!"

(RPG Battle Begin!)

(Wild Spider Beast Appeared! 20HP)

(Paladin Butters 20HP)

The people of Mewnearth who followed Butters witnessed the fight.

The Beast charged at Butters, but Butters counter attacked with a defense attack, and then it was his turn!

"By the Hammer of Butters!" Butters spun around and slammed his hammer with great force of Magic, also known as Power Points or PP.

(A/N: Heheh, PP!)

(Spider Beast 20 - 20 = 0HP! KO!)

The Beast laid on its back and passed out!

The people of Mewnearth were shocked to see someone with Magic.

Suddenly, came horns from the US Army.

A Prince and his Princess came out of a Chariot to see Butters. The Princess was Caucasian with blonde hair, the Prince was a Mexican American with dark skin.

"Paladin Butters..." Leslie talked telepathically to Butters. "Meet a reality that's similar to ours, a home that lost it's magic. Now you must run away before they know you!"

Butters ran away screaming into the forest.

"Oh, he's gone." Said Star Butterfly, the Blonde Princess.

"Well, we must get back to make arrangements to our town." said Marco Diaz, the Mexican Prince.

"We gotta see this kid!" said Star as she ran into the forest.

"Star!" Marco chased after her.

Butters used his Magic to repel enemies while he used his instincts to call Leslie, who opened up a portal with a Pair of Scissors?!

"WHAT THE ****?!" Butters was asking questions but Leslie teleported out of sight. He looked behind and heard bushes rustling and thought it was another beast. Butters jumped into the portal and was zapped back into South Park.

Star and Marco came outside the forest and saw the portal.

"Those things still exist?!" asked Marco.

"Oh boy! This is going to be weird!" Star felt overjoyed and jumoed into the portal with Marco, also known as dragging him along.

"STAR!" Marco screamed out as he and Star were zapped into South Park, however, due to not having Magic, their age was transformed by someone before, which they were nkw fourth graders!

Everyone woke up from the vision.

"We're here!" Star called out loud.

"Uh oh." Butters looked scared.

"Please don't tell me you left a couple of people busy back there, Paladin Butters!" Leslie held onto Butter's shirt.

"Paladin?!" asked Star. "So you must belong to a Kingdom!"

"One. Why are we not talking about our age transformation?! And two. This doesn't look like a Kingdom." Marco explained everything.

"Well we were just playing Fantasy again..." Said Butters while smacking himself silly with his hammer, softly, in embarrassment and Humiliation.

"Butters... It's alright." said Leslie. "We can teleport them back... after a week..."

"Guess I'll have to explain to my dad everything... I'll be grounded..." Butters spoke sadly.

"Don't worry, kid!" said Star. "We'll help you!"

"Hey, Oracle." asked Butters. "Would they be okay if I made them sleep over at the Bard's?"

"You guys have a Bard?" Asked Marco.

"We have a basically everyone in Magic Terms!" Butters explained. "We have the Grand Wizard Cartman, Stan the Great, Kyle of the Drow Elves, and I don't know where Princess Kenny went..."

"Pfft.. Princess Kenny!" Leslie couldn stop herself from giggling.

Star was amazed. "You also have a princess?! I gotta explore this universe!" Star looked around in joy.

"If you want, you can follow me to my friends so I can introduce you all!" Butters tried going peacefully. "Then we can have a feast! OH WAIT! THE FEAST!"

Butters took Leslie's hand, which made Leslie blush, and started running to Kupa Keep!

"Hey! Wait up for me!" Star followed.

"What a weird morning..." Marco shrugged as he followed Star and Paladin Butters.

This was a really weird beginning. But how will it unfold?

(The End)


End file.
